Capital Bakery Shop
by AyaMarutachi
Summary: Another franchise story, it's about Misaki open a bakery when she reached age 22, by her uncle helps, she get operated the shop without any problem at first. After a while she open the Capital Bakery the money crisis hit Misaki's bakery status, how can Misaki to extinguish the entire problem.
1. Chapter 1

**WE ARE OPENING!**

Hello my name is Tokura Misaki and I'm going to do something that I can't believing I'm doing it, it's just a dream for me. For officially opening, I'm going to open my very first bakery shop.

After I graduated from my collage, I'm thought about my future and what I'm going to do. Sudden I heard group of girls teenager said about puff cream, suddenly I had an idea about opening my own bakery shop. I hope it will go smoother as butter.

*In front Misaki's bakery shop* "Shin where's all document about this building, I need to copy and sign it for agreement to rent this building." I say to my uncle, Shin. He always helping me when I in trouble also he help me to do this and that for my bakery shop.

Shin turned his head to me while his hand busying get out some stuff from a box that been placed in the dusted floor. "Oh, those document… I think I know where I put it. Maybe it was on office desk." Shin answered my question; my uncle brain sometimes cannot do their works properly, so it's hard to believing when he says about location.

As I turn my body to the office, I take my time to see the kitchen. Well it's not too shabby and I think it's good for workers; the kitchen is not too big or too small and it suitable for the new opening bakery.

When I arrive at office door, I being doubt if it trues my uncle memories got better. When I'm inside my will-be-office I see at the desk with papers scatter around, such a messy!

As I clean it up, I see there's no document about this shop. If those document missing I need to see shop owner again, man, such an exhausted day!

Suddenly I hear rushing footsteps towards to my will-be-office. "Misaki I'm sorry, the rent document is in my bag and I cannot remember it all when I put it!" Shin says that to me in regret tone, well usually I bit don't mind and I will forgive his mistake.

"It is okay, Shin did you have your job finish?" I ask Shin as my hand arranging the papers properly. Shin look at me before he answer me. "Well, yes I guess. There's lot more things to do Misaki." I turned my head to Shin and reply him "Actually, this morning I made some pie and it getting lunch time so can you wait me at home?"

Shin smile at me and says "Well of course I can wait for you, so I head first okay, I leave keys at counter. Bye" Shin turned his body towards to exit door; of course there's just only one exit door and walk away. The sun radiant through past my office windows it illuminate whole office and silent fill the atmosphere around me. I kind like that moment but I got to go, I don't want Shin wait me.

*Shin house*

_DING DONG. Shin door bell ringing make Shin kind shock, instantly he made his way to front door. Shin twists the door knob and seeing Misaki face smiling to him. After Shin invited Misaki enter his house and walk towards to kitchen to prepare the pie._

_After they have their lunch Shin put the dishes into a tray and he get up after he finishing clean the table. Misaki watch Shin do his work properly and get up from her sit place and walk to the kitchen.*_

"Hey, Shin?" I call Shin while my hand open the refrigerator to get some juice, then Shin turn his head to me "Yes, what is it?" he answer me while his hand bussing washing the dishes. "Did you still don't want get a girlfriend?" I ask the private question to Shin with my suspect pose; lend half body to the refrigerator.

"AAAHHHHH!" Shin screaming in shy "Why did you ask that question! It's so sensitive." Ah, there it goes, my uncle seems like not angry while he is angry. "Hey slowly, the sink is going to flood." I says naturally to my uncle and I continue when Shin stop the sink from flood. "Well, you will go old and if you still not marry someone, who will take care you?" Shin look at me after I finishing my talk; he frowned his eyebrow for disagreement.

For this day I lived with him, I still don't fear to those looking. I reply his stare and say "What!" Shin glare is changing to worry and he reply me "Misaki you cannot determine my life if I want I will do it okay?" I make a whatever-face of mine "Okay, it's your destiny anyway. Did you need any help at Card Capital shop?" I change the topic because I don't want it getting serious.

Shin continue his work "You can come if you want to." His intonation just like upset person, this is not taken so long just wait for couple minute. "Okay." I reply simply and go away from kitchen with my hand holding a half glass juice.

**NEW WORKER**

At Card Capital I do my job; handle the counter while hearing a group of noisy student that has grew older. "Can you shut up your mouth!" I yell at Morikawa, man… six years has passed but Morikawa behaviour never changed at all. You have entered the high school not middle high school.

Morikawa look at me with his worried face "I'm… sorry…" after having a devil glare with him, I continue my reading. Suddenly a well-known guy enters the front door. It's Kai and Miwa. Instantly after they come in Miwa walk to counter and says "Hello Misaki-chan, what a long time I haven't see you, now your work time is over, hurry give me the apron."

I stare him without saying anything while he smiles brightly. I grab an apron under the counter and throw it at Miwa face, well its kind annoyed to see his smiles sometimes.

"Ouch, that kind hurt Misaki-neechan." Miwa says with hurt intonation while I getting out from the counter and ignoring Miwa mumble.

"Hello Aichi." I greet Aichi warmly before continue my talk, "Hey Aichi, did you want to work with me?" I ask, Aichi look at me with those puppy eyes. "A job?" he simply ask me (if you read this part please imagine Popula in puzzled looks *Working!*") I smile and reply "Yes," then Morikawa interrupt "What a job?! What kind of job?" he says in annoyed way.

our document here...


	2. Chapter 2:Complicated Job

**COMPLICATED JOB**

Morning comes, after 5 months struggling to open my bakery shop; at last, I can operate it with any problem. While I walk to my office I smell something funny; ah, again I need to talk about it with someone responsible with it.

As I arrive at the bakery place, I stare with bored eyes, well it's usually happen. "What again this time?" I ask my workers; I have 5 workers 3 male and 2 female that work at kitchen, "You see, Aichi over-baked the cake and…" Izaki says with non-complete answer. In this case I didn't need any answer.

Aichi looks at me with those puppy tears eyes; I don't have courage to mad at him. I walk toward him while watching the burned cake and smile with a broken heart. I tap Aichi head and I realize that he has grown bigger now. "Aichi, I need to change you to the packaging department." I say with pity tone.

Aichi trembling "Wait Misaki-san, please give me one chance to improve my bakery skills," he say with shaky intonation. In this case I can give him, but I need to save a little financial for this shop. Morikawa walk through alley watching me tapping Aichi head suddenly shout something. "Aha, I know! Did Aichi over-baked something; man Aichi, you still clumsy. Never change a bit."

I felt want to bung the charred cake to those lousy lose-umi mouth. Miwa that get out from the workers rest room walk to the kitchen with his hand held something. Morikawa-kun, you left this thing. It was the candle for the cake. "Man! How can I forget something like that?"

Miwa walking towards I and I pose to him, "Whats up?" I say, "Ha… ha, kind a funny knowing that you hired those men." Miwa say while his hand holds the recipes book. "Well, in the first place I didn't see that coming, but luckily they don't know that I have low the payment." Miwa look at me in sweat, "Is that true?" says him. I just nodded then I can feel disappointing sigh. I smile.

"Misaki-neechan, if you operate this shop, which will go to look after at Capital Card Games?" Miwa asking me I look at him I look at his face and answer it. "Ah… that's very easy, you see that's why I make you'll shift at evening."

Miwa looks puzzle "What did you mean?" he replies with puzzle intonation. I smile and answer "In morning shift only I and shin operated this shop, shift only change in the evening when time get busy. In morning me and Shin didn't bake anything cause of you all have do all the stuff for the next day, get it?"

Miwa smile wobbly and says "Is that so? That's why I felt that our job is many than yours." Miwa sigh away with his regret, I look at him and say "Quickly back to your work, it will pile ups, you know!" with a strict tone.

**CONTINUE…**

"What a part time job?" Morikawa ask me I just nod to agree, "With who, where?" he ask again I just simply answer. "With me at my first will open bakery shop." They'll overwhelm then they say at the same time "BAKERY" in surprise intonation.

I'm also shock I thought that they'll know it. "What?" Aichi look at me and say "Well congratulation Misaki-san." Miwa in the counter bar not far from us interrupt "But why a bakery shop?" I look at Miwa cynically and say "Is that your problems?" Miwa smile awkwardly and laughing a little.

Aichi look at me and smile "Misaki-san, did you have hire anyone accept me?" he ask. I lift my head and answer, "No, but I suggest I want Emi to work with me." Emi smiling at me and walk toward me "Is that so, Misaki-san?" "Yes." I reply it simply. When I look at Emi my heart melt, Emi has grown to a beautiful bomb shell.

"Can Mai work to?" Emi ask me attempt "Sure her can." I smile while I say to Emi and Mai the girl cheering each other, Kamui trembling unsatisfied then suddenly he get up from his sit and say "Misaki-neechan, please hire me to!" it seems like he begging me. It must about Emi, I don't know what he thinking and I don't want to know it.

Miwa smiling at the counter and simply say "How if we all work with Misaki, isn't that great?" I look at him and looking all my friend, see like they'll kind agrees. I'm puzzles so I ask why, at the same time again they'll say "Money issues of cause." "Oh, that's make sense." I reply with easy tone. "Congratulation, you're all hire, so don't think to upset me." I say with full of energy.

_So that's how Misaki get the workers! Kind an easy I think I just lazy to make full story. Sorry so much! I late sending my story, man I can't just give accuses, can I? In this school holiday I'll try to make at least 3 or 4 part, wish me luck._


	3. Chapter 3:Endou Company

**Endou Company**

This month we kind of busy maybe many people doing ceremony. Today I have a good news and bad news; the good news is our bakery is going to be well-known to this area for the bad news is new bakery shop will be open, hoped the owner is a good person.

While my bakery having a chaos I take my time so see the delivery document; too sure that the reserve will hand in good and punctually. On my way to delivery part Miyabi has called me from the counter; she said that a person want to meet me.

As I reach at the counter I see a man suit up and seems like he succeed in his live. I ask Miyabi who is he, so she comes close to me and want to whisper to my left ear because of her shorter than me, so I need to bend my knee a little.

"He said that he is the agent for insurance things, you know and he said that he want to see you. He seems desperate." Miyabi say with low tone so the guy would not hear us talking about him. After whispering with Miyabi I walk to that guy where he standing as I reach the place he quickly raise his right hand for a shake; man, friendly.

"Hello my name is Endou Tamaki nice to see you." that guy Endou says politely with a glittering smile on his face showing that he is truly friendly, so I quick from judging him a give him friendly handshake and say "My name is Tokura Misaki nice to meet you to come to my office," With a smile.

On the way Endou and I walk towards my office he asks me everything about this shop. When we reach at front door of my office he quickly open door for me even though he is the guest of my bakery, "Oh, don't to be so politely. I the one who should open the door for you not Mr Endou" I say with shy tone.

Then he lift up his head and answer me with warm tone "Why should I let it be; it's not nice to see a woman open a door for a guy." I shock what is he actually, is he came here to flirt me; there's just something behind of those glittering face and smile.

I just laugh a little with shaky smile even my sound is different; awkward! After serving him a tea and light snack he starts to conversation with a smile. "Miss Tokura I'm in a company that called Endou comp. you may not know but you will." He pause a second moving for sitting more firmly in my chair, then he starts to talk again.

"You see Miss Tokura my company has made many billionaire by joined up my team and it called Diamond group." He pause and walk to my table and starts again, "Let me tell you how the Diamond group is done; it's simple by the amount of money that you trade in my company will be double if the member increasing the amount of your money will be increase to, so Miss you want to join my group?"

After hearing the long and boring conversation that just held by Mr Smiley I suspicious it's just a trick to take my company and make me bankrupt then he asked me to join those ridiculous idea, of course I won't!

He looking at me whiles me having a long thinking then he stand in front me and ask "How, do you want to join it?" I smile and stand where I sit while my eyes glaring him and says "What do you think to believe that I will join those ridiculous team, are you joking me? In my opinion is 'never believe to TRADE when it comes to corporate' and that's it" with jerking tone.

Endou smiles has gone somewhere and turning to angry mouth he close his face to mine and say in threating voice "You know miss Tokura I'm not a give up person, so I will make sure that you will take back your word!" I reply his glare; oh he didn't know my fierce yet. "Oh, make me." Endou smile cocky and walk away from me and go straight to exit door at in front of the shop.

Miwa behind me just a second passing here ask me "Who is he?" I ignore his question and just thinking about his threating. After business hour done I close my door shop company by Emi and Aichi; I've promise them that I will send that siblings safety until they reach their home.

As I arrive at Aichi and Emi house her mother standing at the door smiling warmly showing that how glad is she is seeing her children come home in good condition, seeing all this make me jealous to them. Aichi's mom walks to me where I stand out from my car "Misaki thank you for sending my kids to home safety." She says politely even though I rare smile but this can't ignore this.

"Oh, that's nothing if there's any problem just saying it, I need to go I don't want to disturb the neighbour, so see you later ma'am." I enter my car and start the engine and waving Aichi's mom she reply my waving and I start to drive my car towards home.

After arrive at my home, I change my cloth and going to bed then suddenly I think about Endou threating; I know I shouldn't worry that much. Because of the worries that I had I grab my necklace that my late father give me; it's a key for a box. I start to closing my eyes and lets the dream take my worries where there's nothing to be afraid of.

I wondering how many the stars in the sky tonight, anyway good night~

Next morning, first day I woke up a usually and goes to work everything is normal and going easy until when the clock ticked to 2 p.m. everything goes busy. In the busy mood I will take care on the counter, and then I saw a man in a suit looking for me so I take him at the right side of the counter leaved Miyabi and Mai handle the counter.

Suspicious again, the guy in that suit is Endou men he was trying to beg me to join his group and I rejected it politely. Second day, two guy that was been ordered by Endou force me to joined that project, so I rejected it in little angry by pushed them through the main door. Next third day, three men begging me to join that nonsense project they said if I'm not enter the group they families would be killed, nothing to say I just kicked them out from my shop.

Fourth day, like usually and I'm cannot stand of this bullshit so before I open the bakery I've said to Miyabi if she see a guy wearing a suit just dissipate them; and guest what the men that Endou hired are all dumb even they'll disguise I still can spot them; easy black sunglasses. And today fifth day I being watching they present if Endou still not give up I will sue him up!

Surprisingly those men haven't seen anywhere, today I declare that I'm Tokura Misaki has winning the war! While I resting in the worker rest room Miyabi, Miwa and yukito come and talking each other I ignore them and trying to enjoy my peaceful day. Miyabi walk to me and ask with a smile on his face "Those men in suit hadn't come again to see you Misaki." With a joyful sound I reply Miyabi question "Yup." Yukito interrupt "Don't be so happy maybe they will come tomorrow." Miwa answer for me maybe he see my face so happy I guess "If they all dare to face the death." Hear Miwa answer make me laugh, I doesn't know that people look me like that.

Same usually after business hour has end I need to lock up my shop for safety, it was late night the light that I can see is only the light from street lamp. Today isn't Emi and Aichi shift so I need to go home alone. After finish doing that stuff I walk to my car then, I heard footsteps I freak out, before I can my head to see who being hit with something solid all my sight become blurry and I slam on the ground all that I can see is a man wearing rain coat with a hat. The orange light from street lamp making the shadow becomes thicker. He hit me at the back and making me unconscious.

I've screaming but nobody hears me, what was flashing in my mind is just my parent and Shin, "Somebody helps me…" my voice going weak and suddenly I heard someone get punch then I collapse with my blood gushing out from my head and it still warm.

_ What happen then? Next I think you'll gonna be shock! Depends on each reaction okay! _


	4. Chapter 4:Surprise News!

**Surprising news**

Three months later, I hired new worker; that's Miyabi, Yukito and Mori. Now my bakery is fine and thank goodness my bakery still does not blown out, you know the reason.

But in my happiness it's slight of worries rise up; another bakery shop has open one block in front of my bakery shop. I just worry that the new shop is more popular than us. While my thought flying out from my body I hear bell door sound. I snap out and see whose coming. What a shock, it's the Caesar team.

I see each of them face shows a glowing smiles. At the time I want to bring them in the guest room my worker bussing to know who, "What a surprise Caesar team, what bring you'll to our shabby bakery?" ask Miwa that just suddenly go out from baking place.

After Miwa ask them all that have shift on this day go peep from their work place. "Who is it?" Miyabi ask me from the counter. I look at her and say "They're my old friend." Then I look to Caesar team face suddenly Yuri says something to Kotei, "Nee, Kotei can I tell now, since everyone has gather." Kotei looks her and just smiling then he replies her question. "Of course,"

"Wait you don't want to discuss in my office, just nearby from counter." Its suprising see them so tempted to tell us something. Then Gai answer my question "No it's good to tell now seems everyone is here."

Yuri smiling and the next word that she will blow out from her lip could collapse my bakery shop. "Kotei and I are engaged." Say her simply. "WHAT!" I, Aichi, Miwa, Emi, Kamui, Lose-Umi, and Izaki are shouting surprisingly.

Miyabi from the counter shout to but it is different from us, "What is going on, why you'll shouting?" then follow by Yukito and Mori "Whats happen?" I ignore my worker question; this is more surprising then heard someone fell from building.

Then suddenly my face turn red, I reach Yuri hand and say "Congratulation, finally…" I can finish my talk course of too shy and speechless. Aichi interrupt "Really, thank goodness and congratulation." He seems to like it.

Miwa snap from being shock and ask them, "How is that happened?" Yuri and Kotei smiling while Yuri still holding my palm and Kotei arm on Yuri shoulder pad, "Well that happen when me and Kotei goes to dinner together I don't even get a clue that he want to propose, it is still shock to me how he propose me." Say Yuri simply.

"That's so romantic, what does Kotei-san did?" Emi ask with interest tone. Yuri winks her left eye with a hand sign and says "That's secret" Emi mumble "Moo~, why it is secret just tells us." "I will, when my wedding comes." Morikawa steps forward and interrupt, "what you have thought the date for wedding?" they just nod to agree.

"The reason we come today is want to book some cake for my sister wedding, can we?" I snap out and quickly answer Gai question "Oh that is not a big deal. Come to my office." Then I lead the Caesar team to my office leaving my worker in bewildered.

After long discuss I invite the Caesar team to take some tea or coffee before leaving. After I serve some cake and tea, Kotei cell phone ringing after he pick up the phone and walk outside my office. When he come back he say to us "I'm sorry, I need to leave the tailor has called to come to his shop, Gai can you come with me?"

Gai look Kotei for a second and answer him "okay," when they in front the door Gai say "Sis, if we'll finish we will call you, okay. Catch you later." Yuri smile and say "Okay, take care yourself and you to, Kotei." She says with a strict tone.

After they'll leave me and Yuri having a girl conversation, I ask her many things and how is her feeling over Kotei. Yuri drink some tea before continue my question, "Well at first I never had feeling over Kotei, I just assume Kotei just like my brother. Later my thought for him is more to love and not to sibling's thing." Yuri says with clam intonation.

I look closely Yuri face; it looks like relief and clam. She so mature than me and I felt little embarrassed to talk with her. Yuri looks at me when I bow a little my head hiding these shy feelings. "So Misaki, when I can see your boyfriend?" she says with cheerful tone I catch a shock of that question.

"Wait, why did you ask that question?" I could not say that properly course of shock. Yuri looks me careful and continue to say "I thought that you're ready to have a boyfriend." I smile with a shaky lips "No, I didn't concern it now many things to take care of, you should say it to Shin he needed it." I say it with non-comfortable tone.

"Why?" she ask me. I give a sight before answering her "Shin is going old if he doesn't want a company for old days, he will in great loss." Yuri just laughing with my answer suddenly her phone ringing then she pick up, I bet it is Kotei. After talking she hang up her phone and put in her purse she walk towards me and I stood up because I see her like want to go.

"I need to go, Kotei has called me that he had problem. See you later Misaki and don't forget know work is important but new put aside your life okay. Bye." After she give me speech, she walk towards the door while pulling the knob on the door her left hand waving me and so I'm I reply the waving even thought I will company her until in front the shop. It's so pleasant to see Yuri so that happy, but what surprise news.

_Chapter three has end, each part I will put my comment so if you doesn't not like my story please leave a massage or if you have an idea please massage me to, lately my brain felt stuck with my routine stuff and forgive me if my grammar sucks. I can't help it I'm Malay, oh no! I just give a reason._

_ For summary for this story, Yuri and Kotei are engaged! What a shock while I writing that story I was blushing! I made Yuri personality sort to mature and while I thinking about her I also think if she cosplay vocaloid, wich vocaloid is suit to her Mew or Luka?_

_ Lastly, next chapter Misaki will get another shock and annoying things so wait okay! _


	5. Chapter 5:Question will keep hitting you

**QUESTION WILL KEEP HITTING YOU WHEN YOU NOT READY TO FACE IT**

I wake up with dizzy and puzzle, as I open my eyes I see my bedroom ceiling, so I call Shin name but nobody answer, the questions keep hitting my head making my head felt lot dizzy. I get out from my bedroom and walk to living room while my right hands cover all the sides of my head.

When I reach kitchen to take some water to drink, what was I see is a man with brown hair sitting firmly at kitchen chair while drinking a tea and reading newspaper that I get this morning I getting back my conscious. "What! What you doing in my house!?" full with shock I ask Kai. He look at me with those cynic eyes and put the cup down and even worst he drink with my favourite tea cup!

He begins to talk "So this how you repay someone just has saved your life?" with a jerk tone. I surprise again and I look at my shirt it's different from what I wear last night! I begins to realize and ask him "What did you do to me?!" he stand and walk to me I've realize that he's taller and hefty. He became closer to me that make me move slightly to back he bend his knee a little to see my face. "Don't worry I've done nothing to you, I've stop the head from bleeding and see doctor to make full examination, by the way your shirt full with blood and I asked some of your neighbour to change it." He says with a little slight of worry mixed with relief.

He make blush a little knowing he like that, after he finishing talking he walk to living room to take his blazer; he wearing with t-shirt and grey blazer and a jean because of we on end of the January he wear a fur coat. So I company him until we reach at the in front of the door when he wants to spin the knob I start ask him "Wait, how did you save me?" he look at me and reply "Easy, I see you lied on the ground so check your pulse and came to your house and treat you." I shock why he is so different from the past maybe he has living with Ren make his attitude different.

"I know, but you can take me to the hospital." he just leaves without waiting my other question he just love that. But knowing this make me a little a shame of myself; why am I so weak? Never mind, I run to my room and seeking my hand phone and I call Shin's number to tell him I take a MC today.

After waiting a few second Shin picks up his phone and I start to talk "Hello, Shin? Can you open the bakery now?" then he reply "Yes I've opened it, what happen did you sick?" I smile and answer him "No I'm fine I just fall and hit the ground and I need to do medical check okay, I'll catch you later" "Take care yourself and don't forget to tell me what happen okay?" Shin says full with worry and anxious; he really worried about me. "I'm fine, now I need to go now bye!" I say with hurry tone Shin hang first before me, I put my phone on the bed and walk outside.

When I look at balcony I see my last night shirt has been wash also my sweater, so I walk to the balcony to see the washes I haven't see any blood that stay on my shirt 'Oh, he good doing this stuff' mumble myself.

To short the story I go medical check the doctor said I'm fine and gladly the person that treats me is good at this stuff also doing it full with gentle. No kidding! While I'm on unconscious I felt nothing surprisingly I never thought that he would be like this in the end. Well in the end I need to go to the bakery shop or Capital card games to get rid of my boringness.

After a couple day I told the truth story to my workers to see their reaction, "That's horrible!" say Emi with sad mixed with angry expression Mai add some "Did someone envy at you?" I nod to hear that and answer Mai question "At first I don't think it was an accident because that guy hit me twice or maybe a robbery, but nothing missing."

Aichi look at me with pity eyes "Did you recognise that man face?" he ask me I answer simply "No, I can't it was late night you know that." I felt they'll are the detectives make me scare a little. "I think the man that hit you is been ordered by Endou." Miwa come up with a conclusion. I look at him and start to walk to his position "Brilliant!" I praise him.

Morikawa interrupt "Hey we'll are worrying at you and you still don't want to tell us who treat you. Maybe we can give him something for say 'thank you'." after hear what Morikawa say my sense about him come again; that memory make me blushing! I don't know why maybe my body give an alert or we on end of January.

My entire workers look at me trembling as my face turning red. "What's wrong Misaki-san?" Aichi ask me I feel embarrassed to tell them "Oh no, are you had a fever?" Miyabi say full with worry they'll look at me I just want to shout 'What you'll looking at?' But seems I can't maybe Miyabi right because this lately I always cough and my body temperature doesn't consist at one time; I can't recovery perfectly at this time.

When Mori want to check me I step backward try to act tough, Miwa walks to me and say "That's it stop acting that you're strong." Then start from Miwa everybody starts to gather around me. In the end I give up and get scold by Miyabi at my office after her gave me medicine to deficient the fever "Listen here tenchou! If you still sick I'll never let you out from here!" I never thought that is a reminder for me, because it is so cute maybe her shortness gave me the impacted. So I leave whole story at my bakery to the Aya (The writer).

_So after a few minute pass Misaki get to sleep, let's move to in front the shop. As the worker doing their duties normally they didn't knowing that they'll get a special guest that didn't cross their mind._ _At the counter Miyabi and Mai takes order from the costumer then they hear bell door sound instantly Miyabi greet the costumers that comes to their shop, accidently Morikawa pass behind the counter and see who's come to their shop._

_ Then suddenly he made riot what did he see with his two eyes "New ALF!" after hearing Morikawa shout worker at kitchen come to in front same also the customer they looking at Morikawa either New ALF. Aichi realize that Kai came to so as his reaction "Kai?" in puzzle tone. _

_ Ren walks Aichi with a big smile "You have grown Aichi! It's nice to see you in good condition!" he says with proud like Aichi is he son. Then Testu step in front Miyabi and ask something to her making Yukito uneasy. Yukito walks faster to where Miyabi and Tetsu standing "What is it?" Yukito say brutally to Testu and Tetsu seems don't mind. _

_ Miyabi step behind a little bit and shock because of Yukito rudeness to customer meanwhile, Kamui walks passing the path through kitchen and packing room he see Tetsu flash at the same time Emi want to leave the kitchen (or bake place I called kitchen because it easy to write)Kamui become worry and start to sweat. Because of his nervous, Kamui drop the cake down and blocking Emi way Emi frown her eyebrows "What is matter about Kamui, you had dropped the cakes and you blocking my way!" Emi scold because of Kamui behaviour, _

_ "No nothing, can you don't go to the in front well it kind a mess…" said Kamui in shaky tone; he's afraid to see Emi with Tetsu maybe it called love rival, but it doesn't make any sense that happen when they'll still children. Emi stare at Kamui with unsatisfied eyes and push Kamui a side by Kamui reaction he grab Emi shoulder, Emi turn her head at Kamui because of Kamui has grown up the grip that he made is tighter made Emi shock then suddenly Emi shout._

_ Emi shouting making Kamui uncertain and lamentable he takes his hand of Emi's shoulder, all worker turn their attention to the alley where Emi and Kamui stands. Because of the awkward situation Kamui says sorry to Emi but just suddenly Emi run away from him. Everyone that watching Kamui and Emi behaviour making the bakery shop silences for a minute even the costumer to._

_ Instantly Kamui soul flew aways from his body; no spirits at all! Aichi running to Kamui and ask him "What did you do to Emi?" in rush tone mixed with worries, Kamui didn't answer because of his to sad and not confidence to tell the true. After Aichi asking about Emi each of them crowded the Aichi and Kamui but not Mai, Mai running towards to the exit door that has been place at the back of the shop._

_ After Mai passes the door she turn her head to left and right to find Emi trace. Just a second Mai turn her head to right she see Emi foot walking to the side of the shop, Mai quickly chase her and in time Mai grab Emi left hand to stop Emi walk away from her. Emi turn her head to see who the one grab her hand than se turn her body to facing Mai._

_ Mai take a deep breath before asking Emi "Why did you want to run?" Emi look down with her face turn to red, she let the silence interrupt for a second then she answer Mai question "I don't know, just suddenly I felt difference." Emi stop talking Mai gazing Emi face and ask her again "Did you like him?" the question that Mai ask making Emi petrified and move slightly to back and hit the wall behind her._

_ Mai watch Emi reaction toward to her question and come up with a conclusion "So it's true." Emi shock and deny it with a low tone slightly with serious tone "No, it's just…" she sight and continue "It was something different, you know…" Emi stop talk with serious expression on her face. Mai wide her eyes because realizing something then she smile and try to courage her "Don't worry he will get his courage again, just be yourself, okay?" she says with cheerful tone Emi just nod, then she carve a smile in her face notice that she has a friend that's very concern about her._

_ Inside the shop everyone asking Kamui but he didn't answer the entire questions maybe he is to shock to she Emi reaction, just like that. After slept for hours Misaki get out from her office and she see peoples gather just a few meter from her office and it seems like something happen, "What did I missed?" Misaki say in puzzle tone._


	6. Chapter 6 : Valentine Shock

**VALENTINE SHOCK!**

14th February like always its Valentine's Day and love feelings will bloom everywhere, I don't know how to express it how but I felt uneasy with atmosphere surrounding me. After I swept in front the shop, I walk in while rub my both hand to get rid the coldness from stay to my body.

When I walk a few steps Miyabi greet me "Misaki, Happy Valentine's day! This is chocolate for you!" with a tone that really suits to her shortness the she has now. "Oh, thank you." I reply simply with a smile and I start to walk towards the kitchen company by Miyabi while her hand holding a bag of chocolates in her hand.

I remember about what happened last January I hoped Kamui and Emi is not becoming an enemy. In the kitchen everybody will gather around before us opening the bakery so it would make easier to dispense chocolates to everybody for Miyabi of course. Miyabi greet everybody like she did to me. I watching Miyabi cheerful act then somebody accost me "Hei Misaki Happy Valentine's Day." It's Shin my uncle, I stare Shin brutally he just smile I reply his greet "Oh, Happy Valentine to you to and I hoped your girlfriend give some to you."

Shin started to sweat and give a wobbly smile "What did you always want to bring it up. I'll Misaki, thank you for your kindness." He says with a sad tone, oh no I did it again; I need to courage him up. "Hey, Shin you still young! Don't worry I'll make you something for appreciate your hard work, I'm sorry okay." He recovers quickly back to smile and nod to accept apologise that I gave him.

I thinking about one more years celebrate Valentine without my parents. Actually it's too painful to think this entire celebrating thing without my parents. However I cannot against the fate that has been chosen. If I can give something to show how thank you I'm to them for gave me birthed in this world and the loves that they gave me.

Then I accidently look at Miyabi cheerful whims instantly I smile and definitely Shin notice me smiling "How good if you can smile like that for every day." He says, I looking at Shin without saying anything the question is little hard to answer.

At the mid-time of works that is evening shift I seeing Aichi enter the back door of the shop full with sad or confuses emotion, it's hard to read his face emotion sometimes. So I want to cheer him up I greet him like Miyabi does. "Aichi, Happy Valentine's Day! Forgive me please I didn't make any chocolate for you but I have made some choco cake instead of chocolate if you want some…" I stop talking when I realize that Aichi didn't pay attention when I was talking to him.

I tried to call him for a few time then he just realize that I was talking "Ah, I'm sorry Misaki what did you say to me?" Ask Aichi to me with shock tone. I start to looking him with worries pile up "Are you okay, Aichi?" I ask him simply. He didn't answer me just run to staff room to changes cloth. When he pass me he says something "I'm sorry Misaki, I can't tell you right now I'm not ready at all." I just look him running with my eyebrow frown.

My shop is become busier even though we still don't reach our first anniversary, as I mix the ingredient for making my cake, I've realize that the ingredient doesn't enough so I start to walk toward the store room where all the stock been placed.

At that time I saw Miwa walk into the store room, after passing the store room door I accost him like always, but I noticed something weird, what is wrong with this people today! I look at Miwa and I frown my eyebrow as a sign that I'm worry right now. "Are you okay?" I ask him, he look at me with his gloomy eyes like there's something that he wants to tell about.

"Good, I guess…" He reply simply, "Uh, okay." I respond quickly and strait walking to the shelf that store flour suddenly Miwa ask me something "Hey, where my chocolate?" I look at him and laugh a little, "What is wrong with you, even Shin didn't get it what make you thing that you can have it." I answer Miwa question while my hand fumble the flour on the shelf.

Miwa didn't react like he always, doesn't say that I'm making it harsh on him. "Ah, Miwa are you angry? I just kidding don't take it so serious." I say with concern tone with my both hand tap Miwa shoulder, and then suddenly Miwa says something that I can't expect that this will happen.

"I really like you Misaki." Miwa face turn to serious I was so tongue-tied at this situation; I never think that would happen. Before I say something he continues his word. Miwa Take a deep breath before continuing it, "I've realize my feeling over you Misaki, I know this is shocking but at least give me a clue…"

Miwa cannot continue his word because his face turn to red and the situation in this store become more awkward, I really hoping that somebody would enter this store so that I can go out, I snap out from my dream and without knowing that my face has turned to red Miwa look at me full with hope. I really don't know what to do right now!

"So?" Miwa asking me while he looks at the floor, I turn my head down while holding my late parents key necklet. Miwa approaching me, because I never in this situation; I became panicked. Realize Miwa is getting closer to me I push him until he hit the shelf behind him luckily nothing fall hit his head. He shock of my reaction if he is me either! "I'm sorry for pushing you, I just… don't know what to do." I say in scare mix with guilty.

Miwa look at the floor and put his hand to his neck "No, I'm the one who should say sorry, I've pushing my limit." He says with disappoint tone he release a breath after taking it then he ask me something "Can I ask you something?" because of I'm to scare to get out my voice I nod my head instead of answering with my wobbly voice.

"Did the person that wounded you when you accident is Kai?" with a serious tone Miwa ask me that unthinkable question I just don't know what to do, but how did he knows? With the nervous that I have now I ask him "Why did you want to know?" Miwa give a sigh get back to my question "Well I just thought about it, is that true? Then he is special to you, isn't?"

Because of my body can't react anymore I bend my head to hide my red face and say something to him not answer but explanation "I'm sorry Miwa I really can't give anything for now, if you don't mind I want…" while I turn to get out from the store Miwa reach my hand and he hold so tight for make me not to leaving "At least give an answer, Misaki!" Miwa says with a heavy tone, I can't bear to watch his face I never thought that this would happen; I just thought that we're friends.

I hitch my hand from Miwa grip and run out without anything to say even though probably Miwa will quit from work with me I can't translate my confused mind into words, it just mixed up. Without thinking anything I run passing the kitchen and towards to my office. At the same time Miyabi passing the same path because of to shock to handle this shop today, I order Miyabi to charge in with today activities.

Although Miyabi ask me why I didn't answer it and just straight walk in my office, after closing the office door that been coloured with cobalt blue something that I can't barricade anymore, despite I want to cry but I can't it just cannot spit out from my eyes, for me this is bad situation ever.

After the business time over, I didn't have a chance to see Miwa's shadow he just disappear just like that but I ready to face it tomorrow, like always if Aichi and Emi work today I need to send them home and I'm plan to sleep at Shin house for get rid a little my sad feeling that had buried in my chest.


End file.
